


In The Rain

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: The rain never bothered him anyway





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VenatorNoctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts).



> I'm so glad I got a chance to draw your Kaz!


End file.
